


Different

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, M/M, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whereas other guys got hard, Harry got wet. Whenever other guys wanted to stick their cocks in something, quite frankly put, Harry wanted to be that something because along with having a pussy, Harry had an insatiable sexdrive.</p><p>And that's where Tom came in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**A/N:** As requested by multiple anons on Tumblr. And here I thought boypussy was not appreciated in this fandom. You kinky little minxes.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Different**

Harry was different in the sense that he did not share the same anatomy with other boys of his age, or any age at that matter.

On first sight you wouldn't notice a thing, though. Harry might be a little shorter and thinner than most boys, but he still had a flat chest, broad shoulders and a normal guy's voice. He had short hair and an adam's apple would bob up and down in his throat whenever he swallowed or spoke up, and admittedly, being different definitely didn't scare him from doing that even though he's endured a lot of cruelty because of him being... different.

No, Harry was a normal, outgoing guy. Loved to drink in his weekends but knew his own limits, loved sports but could sit down and enjoy a movie just as well. The only real 'problem', if we could call it that, was that Harry was flat in between his legs.

Harry did not have a cock. He had a very neat, clean, shaven pussy in a bright shade of pink instead.

Whereas other guys got hard, Harry got wet. Whenever other guys wanted to stick their cocks in something, quite frankly put, Harry wanted to _be_ that something because along with having a pussy, Harry had an insatiable sexdrive.

And that's where Tom came in. No pun intended.

'Ungh, fuck, uh, uh, uh -'

'Shut the fuck up,' Tom hissed, but he made no efforts of making Harry do so. Instead he kept pounding in, Harry's pussy getting sore but so very sated with all the fucking it's endured.

Tom was not Harry's boyfriend. He was Harry's best friend, and having learned of Harry's condition shortly after meeting Harry, they'd quickly made an... agreement.

It wasn't lovemaking, they did. It was rough, purely something to get off and high on, like a drug.

Tom pulled Harry back up by the hair, his hips continuously slapping into Harry's ass. Tom's fucked Harry there as well, he's used every hole thoroughly and had always left Harry exhausted and covered in come, like a little whore. 'You lazy bitch, you think you can just lie down with your ass up, letting me do all the work?'

Harry whined as he supported his weight back on his elbows and knees, trying to bounce for as much as possible on Tom's cock. His pussy was absolutely leaking, an embarrassing squelching noise coming out whenever Tom drove in deeper and deeper. Harry was turned on beyond belief as Tom just kept ramming into him, using him as a cumbucket, something to get off on.

Harry fucking loved it.

'Fuck me,' Harry groaned, 'please, I-' Harry cut himself off with a loud gasp as Tom slapped his ass, his ears ringing with the sharp noise, his skin stinging from the harsh impact.

'This pussy is mine,' Tom growled into Harry's ear. Harry clenched down on him and that earned him another slap to the ass, 'I'll decide how and when I want to fuck it and you won't do anything but take it like the slut you are. Is that understood?'

Harry moaned dumbly when Tom snapped his hips forward to emphasize his point. _'Understood_?'

'Yes, yes - please, I understand,' Harry babbled, completely stupid and senseless as Tom started fucking him again. There was a steady _slap slap slap_ as their skin met each time, and Harry was rubbing his clit desperately with the need to come.

Tom groaned and Harry felt his fat cock twitch once, twice, thrice inside and Harry knew Tom had just come inside of him - without even asking for permission. As Tom rode out his orgasm, Harry triggered his own orgasm by thinking of how full he must be by now and how slutty that made him feel, to have a freshly fucked pussy throbbing happily between his legs as come dribbled out of him.

Harry's body jolted and his breath hitched as he started to come - choking on his very breath as pleasure hit him like a shock of electricity.

'Oh God,' Harry choked, his body twitching and shaking. Tom did not say anything this time and just let Harry enjoy it as he slowly pulled out, kissed Harry on the shoulder and turned Harry so he could rest on his back. Harry's eyes were closed already, his lips quivering as if expecting a kiss. But they never kissed. Not on the mouth.

'Get some rest,' Tom murmured. Harry just managed a weak noise. Like he was capable of doing else right now, Harry mused.

'Where're you goin'?' Harry slurred. Tom shrugged and surprisingly lied down next to Harry.

'I think I'll just get some rest before heading home,' he airily replied. There was sweat beading at Tom's temples, a sated smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. His hair was messed up too - soon, Tom would get up and fix himself up and look like he was a gentleman between the sheets. Harry knew better and he grinned as his eyes slid shut.

That was the first time they slept together.


End file.
